Shadows Within the Soul
by Storm For All Seasons
Summary: The story of an unusual wanderer Kikyo knew during her years as a living priestess. After Naraku's death, she found him again, but cold. Will Kikyo be able to break the ice of many a woe and plot set against and within him, as well as watching herself?
1. Reflections

_Shadows Within the Soul- _

**Reflections of the Soul**

"Only by much searching and mining are gold and diamonds obtained, and man can find every truth connected with his being if he will dig deep into the mine of his soul."

-James Allen


	2. The Priestess Who Perceived

**Notes: **_Yeah, it's short, but this episode is actually meant to be an introduction to the whole thing. Anyway enjoy and tell me how you like it. Also be warned, the battle scenes in here are pretty brutal. lol! Remember, Reflections_ _takes place back then. Those years when Kikyo was still miko, protector of her village.  
__  
And for those of you who didn't catch the NOTICE. I'm redoing SWTS.  
Thanks.  
__-Kathy_

A lone pair of watchful eyes glazed through the leafy shelter that hid them. Their shadowy owner crouched on a limb in wait, peering silently at his surroundings. The forest was dark and quiet, but he keenly listened and sniffed for a scent that was familiar to him. He kept his breath steady, and slow. The tension was increasing, but he kept his mind calm. "_She will be here..._" He told himself. "_She always is._"

A bird cooed and the rustle of leaves being tossed by the breeze came to his ears but his focus was undisturbed, but even so it seemed as though that the forest itself knew of the battle ahead. Where the ground would soak not only life-giving water, but also the thick, dark grips of blood. At this thought, he felt his own blood within his body boil with excitement, which caused a feeling of disgust to emerge from him. He did not want to be like..._them_, at least not entirely.

His pondering stopped when the scent of a human entered his nose. It was she! The priestess! The snapping of twigs and the rustle of dry leaves that had fallen to the ground was heard. And then like a specter she appeared, adorned in her red and white miko clothing. Her face blank, yet cold, but her brown eyes...were contorted, filled with thousands of emotions so tightly twisted that you couldn't figure even one of them. Her raven hair flew behind her silently, waving with each step she took.

Though her beauty was not to be missed, it was this twisted with her masking of emotions that puzzled and caused curiosity out of him, as well as her astounding skill with the bow. "_Tonight will be another night of killing..._" He concluded, sighing softly. He watched as she nocked her bow with quick and expert fingers, her hard eyes focused in front of her. "Come out." She ordered, her voice heavy. It seemed she was weary. He was surprised.

Yellow, wicked eyes emerged from hiding. "_Two...three, five..._" He thought, sensing the dark energy "_It should be quick work for her, unless...she truly is tired._"

Five pairs of ugly demonic beings leaped from their hiding places. The miko released her arrow, which shone with a pale, pure glow. It struck the first demon in the neck; it coughed and fell to the ground dead. The arrow had burned its way through. The other four gave frightened looks, but stood their ground and whispered to each other, gleaming looks of evil marking their cruel, grotesque faces.

Then they all separated and flew at the priestess from all sides. No look of surprise or fear crossed her face; she only dimly smiled, as she nocked her bow the second time. Easily she dispatched another one, then another, setting the bow with sharp, fast movements, her eyes locked instantly into her next target. Now there was only two Yokai left, but one of them chickened out and with a series of deep howls it fled.

But the other one did not, although the demon became hesitant when his companion took off, h e stayed right where he was, growling, circling the priestess with a fierce look of hatred. She merely eyed him with amusement, "So, little-demon, are you going to assault me, or just harass?"

With that demeaning statement the demon roared in anger, springing into the air and slashing at her with its claws. The miko bent over, drawing an arrow from her quiver. She ducked beneath the threatening swipe and plugged the point of the arrow into the demon's face with harsh ambition. The Yokai squealed in anguish, whirling about franticly. The priestess then spun around, drawing an arrow back and launching it into the creature's abdomen area, which snapped straight through it's spine, sending a chilling scream into the air. The demon thrashed wildly in a pool of its own blood for a few seconds before a gurgling escaped from its throat, signaling its death.

The figure in the trees watched with fascination. He chuckled lightly to himself. "_How gruesome…_" But suddenly a large group of dark chi entered his zone to the left. He hopped to the tree next to him and peered cautiously into the shadowed area. The demon that had run away from the fight was coming back with even more of its brethren.

The man rolled his eyes, "_What a coward…_" He peered over to where the priestess was. She appeared to be catching her breath. "_She is tired._" Determination filled his soul as he glanced back over to where the approaching Yokai were. He let out a low growl, leaping from tree to tree until he came upon the murderous group. Alighting in front of them, he called out to them saying, "Stop. Go no further, or die."

The demons appeared to be shocked. They grunted among themselves, which the man looked as if he understood. "Ha. I do not belong to you…not anymore." He stated. This sent the whole group of Yokai in rage and they charged him.

The miko wearily trudged along, her mind filled with thoughts of home, but her hand kept firm on her bow in case of more unwelcome guests. It was her duty to protect her village, but it was not to say as if she enjoyed it. She was nearing the edge of the forest at last until the scent of more blood filled her nostrils. "_Oh great…are there more?_" She thought bitterly.

She crept along, scoping her surroundings carefully, until she came upon the repugnant prospect. All along the wooded floor, strewn over bushes, limbs and the dead leaves were mutilated bodies of demons. The horrible odor caused the priestess to gasp and cover her mouth. She turned her head away as if to throw up, but when she did so she caught sight of a shadowy figure crouching in a tree above her. She immediately sensed his demonic chi and drew an arrow from her quiver, but before she set it, he spoke.

"These monsters…" He said in a quiet tone, "…came to harm you. I slaughtered them, so it would be befitting if you spared me, but…" He paused, "…do as you prefer." The man sat still, his glowing eyes watching her oddly. The priestess contemplated this carefully. He had killed over twenty of his brothers, why? She would have won the fray, but she would have emerged with some serious injuries. Why did he do it then? Did this demon do it out of entertainment to see what she would do? The more she thought about it the more she became bewildered. Why did he kill his own kind? Did he have a grudge on them? But then again demons often had skirmishes for sport, small arguments came to terrible blood-killing. But looking at his lustrous eyes she found them to be focused, hard and…agonized. Whatever he did then he did with consequence.

The miko unstrung her arrow and placed it back within her quiver. "You are an unusual demon." She spoke to him, "I will not upset the balance of karma. What you did was a virtuous endeavor, now go in peace. I will not harm you." She peered back up at him, giving a prayer sign with her right hand.

The demon's face twisted in astonishment, as he shrank back into the verdant of the tree, but his glowing night eyes still stood out from the foliage. The miko watched him with interest. "Priestess." He suddenly spoke, his eyes examining her.

"Yes?" She asked.

The demon was quiet, as if unsure to voice the thought he had. With a low tone he requested, "What is your name?"

She was still, her face blank. "Why do you want it?"

He made no movement yet, only his eyes surveyed her. "I want to remember the name of the woman who chose to perceive me."

When a minute passed and no word was spoken from her, the demon gave up, saddened. He turned to leave, but then, suddenly the priestess announced, "Kikyo." He whirled around, facing her once more. "My name is Kikyo." She stated yet again. Surprisingly, he found her once emotionless brown eyes to hold tenderness to them, but it was quick because when he checked again he found the tiny emotion to have vanished. "Go." The miko demanded and with that the demon was gone.


	3. Kaede's Hero

**Notes: **_Hey, here's the second chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I was trying to think of a way to present this chapter. I looked over it plenty of times to see if I could add anything, but this it is. I guess simple will have to do, huh?Hope you like. Looks like Kaede has some problems. LOL._

Midnight was close at hand. Millions of stars studded the amethyst sky. There was no breeze, hardly any movement or noise at all in the village. Only the chirping from the crickets welcomed her and Kikyo gladly accepted it. The miko made her way home, which was near the elaborate Shinto shrine, where when she wasn't out in hot pursuit of Yokai, she was doing jobs for the priests and helping around the village. Her zori sandals scuffled against the ground; Kikyo dragged herself, her body cried out in intense agony and hunger.

Kikyo knew that her little sister Kaede would give her warm reception and that's just what she did when Kikyo slid open the door to their medium-sized _minka_ home. At least that's what Kikyo thought.

"Big sister!" A little girl's voice rang out, "I missed you!"

Kikyo smiled softly, pulling off her zori sandals in the dusty _doma_ area, before stepping up into the main part of the home, the hearth or _irori_. It was a small room when compared to the rest of the house, but it was large enough to fit a tiny group of villagers therein. It's wooden floors where polished and a few scrolls hung from the walls of the room splashed with black, graceful symbols, all of them meaning something important. In the center of the room was a wooden-rimmed square surrounded by tatami mats. The square sunk into the floor about half a yard and from it burned a bright fire. Hanging above the fire was a small pot, which contained noodles.

The smell of food drifted in the air making Kikyo's mouth water. A girl of young age ran forward with her arms open. Kikyo knelt and embraced her sister happily, stroking her black hair gently. But when Kaede peered up, her look was not what was expected. She wore a sad frown on her small face, her eyes leaked with loneliness. "Sister, why were you gone nearly all night?"

Kaede knew what her big sister was going to say. She said it all the time. Just as Kikyo opened her mouth, Kaede repeated them, miming the words with her lips and sarcastic facial expression. Though Kaede respected her sister a great deal, she only wished that Kikyo would just try and stay with her more. "Kaede, you know that I have a duty to perform."

Kikyo sighed, as she watched her younger sister mouth her words. Kikyo stood up, rubbing her eyes, "Come let us eat and forget our troubles."

Kaede scowled at this and turned to watch her sister stir the food. "You always say that but you never do anything about it."

Kikyo's face saddened, "I am…truly sorry." Kaede shook her head, kneeling at the low, roughly built table without a word. When the Udon noodles were ready they ate without a sound, merely staring at each other from time to time in acknowledgment. When Kaede was finished eating, Kikyo took both of their bowls and set to work in washing them outside in a wooden wash pan.

After completing that task Kikyo placed the bowls away and readied the futons for bed.

Kaede laid on hers, pulling the blanket up to her neck, all the while watching her sister stuff new arrows into her quiver. Placing her bow and quiver by her futon, Kikyo slid into it, her back facing Kaede. "Sister…" Kaede mumbled, staring at her sister's back. A hum was the only reply Kikyo gave her. "I love you." Kaede added, unfazed by Kikyo's lack of response. A nod and nothing more answered Kaede's affectionate statement.

Kaede used to be hurt by this nonchalant reaction, but she knew that every morning when she woke up and Kikyo would be elsewhere preparing to leave, Kaede would find her pillow moist with tears.

* * *

"Kaede, stay out of trouble, okay?" Kikyo asked, as she made ready to leave. Kaede nodded solemnly, wishing for something more. "I know how those boys like to pick on you." Kikyo added, sighing. 

"The girls too." Kaede said back, "They said I was too different. Well, like I care!"

Kaede watched as her older sister's face twisted into a look of shock. "Don't say that. Go out there and have fun! Don't waste your life away."

Kaede looked down at the wooden floor, "Big sister, I've already tried. I might as well go on to something else. Your never here and they're never there."

Kikyo sighed, slinging her quiver unto her back and grabbing her bow. "We'll talk about this later." She watched on sadly, as Kaede quietly drifted back into her room. She thought about it and then added, "…At lunch."

Kaede rotated around her face lit with excitement, "Really?" Kikyo nodded, which made Kaede hop with joy. Kikyo smiled, "Also, get some of those lovely flowers you always pick from that field."

Kaede shook her head in return, her face bubbled with happiness. She raced forward and hugged her sister tightly around the waist, "Hurry back."

"I will." Kikyo answered, turning around. She gave one last look and smile before walking out the door.

* * *

Halfway through the day already, which Kaede happily spent playing around and doing a few chores in the village, she made her way down from the lush grassy field that sat on a couple of gently sloping hills. In her hands she carried beautiful flowers of all shade and type. She was hurrying to get back to the village so that she could eat with her sister and maybe get in a conversation or two. Finally, at last! After so long she would have a decent one-to-one chat with Kikyo! 

Of course there is never a day without its conflicts. It just so happened that on her way home she decided to take a shortcut through a pathway hardly used by the crowds that bustled loudly; conducting business on the main roads. Nearly home Kaede bumped into a rowdy, wild looking bunch of men. They were all dressed in dirty kimonos, ruffled and torn. "Excuse me!" She called, eyeing them.

The whole drunk bunch of them just laughed at her plea. "Aw, what a cute little girl." One of them said roughly, handling the hilt of his sword, "Where are you going and without a word of apology?"

Kaede bowed her head, "I'm sorry. I'm just on my way home to eat with my sister. Please let me through."

But they did not, instead there came a wild cheer among the men, as the man, whom Kaede figured was their leader, asked, "Oh really? Is she pretty? Is she alone?"

The gang's leader loomed over her, causing an intimidating feeling. "I…uh…" Were the only words Kaede could utter. The leader grabbed her by the back of her brightly colored kimono and lifted her into the air, "Take us to her!" He declared, laughing, "Or suffer little girl." He pulled out his sword menacingly, holding it to her throat. Kaede held her breath. What a stupid decision to come back here! Now no one would see her or even hear her scream, but then again her sister was a powerful woman. She could take care of them!

Before Kaede could even agree, someone screamed out a threat.

"You there! Put the girl down!"

The leader looked over Kaede's head to see a young man wearing a white fox mask strode briskly towards his group. "Ha! Make me little man!" He mocked. Just as soon as he said those words, a whoosh of wind swept by and Kaede found herself on the ground looking up, the leader grasping his arm that only before had gripped her. There before him stood her hero, his arm outstretched.

The leader cast a look of shock before telling his men, "Let's get the hell out of here! That man's inhuman!" With that, the gang ran away with their master, leaving Kaede alone with her white-masked savior.

"Uh…thank you." Kaede muttered, standing up and dusting herself off.

The man turned around to face her, "Are you hurt?" His voice sounded as if he was concerned, but there was a bit of tension laced with it, as if he couldn't quite comprehend the emotion, almost confused about it.

"No." Kaede responded, as her face twisted in confusion, "What did you do?"

The man seemed humored by her remark. A chuckle sounded from him, "Oh, just a simple technique."

Kaede cocked her head, grinning, "It didn't seem very simple to me. They said you were inhuman." To this statement she paused, peering up at him.

The man turned around, "Don't listen to their foolishness." But he quickly knocked off the subject by asking, "Where were you heading? I shall follow you if you'd like. I have an errand to run here anyway."

Kaede shook her head vigorously, "Sure! I would love company!" She then jerked back hoping she didn't embarrass her rescuer with her sudden explosion. When he did nothing, she nodded shyly and answered, "Oh. I was going to my house to eat with my sister. Our house is by the Shinto shrine."

The man seemed taken aback by his surprised movements, but he stated, "Why…that's where I was heading."

Before Kaede could ask why, the man started forward, waving his hand at her, "Come. Come." Shrugging, Kaede raced after him, but as she followed from behind she felt something particular about him that tore at her curiosity. What was his errand at the Shinto Shrine? Did he want a blessing? Or something more?


	4. The Yearning Vagrant

**Episode Three: **_The yearning vagrant_

"No." Kaede muttered to herself when she raced through the house. No sign of her sister ever being here was present. Kikyo did not show up. If the white-masked man had never shown up and saved her, Kaede would probably be dead along with a ransacked home.

Kaede fell to the polished wooden floor, clinching her fists in anger. The heat of the hearth next to her was cold when compared with her hot fury and crushed hopes.

"I take it your sister is not here." Came the masked man's voice. He knelt by her, his head cocked, as if he was studying her intently, "She has let you down, huh?"

Kaede nodded wearily, blinking back hot tears. The man turned away, standing up, "Come, why not go outside and catch your breath? Nature always has a way of smoothing the soul." He started to walk towards the paper-screened doors, but stopped when he heard no sound of Kaede's footsteps. He turned around again, "Little girl…?"

Kaede was still right where she had laid. It seemed the pain of her sorrow had boiled over and she wept. The masked man did not make any indication of feeling pity or any sort of emotion; instead he strode up quietly towards her and raised her to her feet.

Kaede finally caught his notion and nodding, wiping her tears away, she followed the mysterious man outside unto the _engawa_, a place or rather a space outside like a porch, covered with a sloping roof. There they sat down and silently stared out into the distance, watching many villagers pass by on their way to somewhere.

It stayed like this for some time before the man broke the ice and pulling an item from his _sode_, his long sleeves, he gently placed it within Kaede's shaking hands. She stared at it, where it lay on her palms. It was a light brown, crusty yet soft, and on it was a symbol, which said 'Chofu'. "What…what is it?" She asked, peering at it.

"A Chofu cake. I got it from a vendor. Have you never eaten Wagashi (sweets) before?" He asked, his voice was light, as he was amused by her reaction to it.

Kaede's eyes grew bright, "Yes, but not in so long. I haven't even heard of a Chofu cake." She quickly took a bite and then another, her eyes wide with satisfaction. "It is good." She commented, finishing the treat. She then looked back at him sadly.

"I have no more." He said to her.

Kaede shook her head, "It isn't that." The man cocked his head again, as if asking 'what?'. "I just want you to take that creepy fox mask off…sir." She said, giving a little bow.

The man backed away, surprised, "Well…sure…I guess." He reached up and grasping the edges of the pale mask, he slowly took it off, placing it down within his lap. He then waited for Kaede's reaction, as if nervous. Kaede didn't understand this; he didn't look bad or anything. She giggled at his antics. "Don't worry." She said in reply, "You look cute." And this was no lie, to be honest he was.

He appeared to be around nineteen. His hair was a frizzy brown, his bangs swept back to the left side, but what was odd was that his hair color not only contained brown, but also a tinge of black and white here and there. His hair wasn't too long, but came about to his shoulder blades where it was tied back with a piece of white string.

His eyes were a mysterious emerald color, deep, dark, and strangely a hint of something more lurked within them. His face was well defined, full, and his chin jutted out, making the impression of a determined man. His nose was thin, but oddly at the same time thick. Kaede could clearly see that he was well muscular, as since his kimono was dirty and torn in many places. A katana protruded from the gray sash around his waist. It seemed quite elegant, but one thing caught her attention. It was a large, ugly purple blotch stretching from the right side of his chest to his right shoulder. It was fairly large and looked as if he had survived a death wound.

"Where did you get that?" Kaede asked, curious.

The man seemed agitated by this question and he merely grunted in response.

Kaede was used to this and she wanted very much to find out more about her rescuer, "Where do you live?"

His face reverted back to its calm state, "I live nowhere. I am a wanderer." He looked at her, his emerald eyes glazing almost in a sad way. Kaede found them very mesmerizing and as soon as he looked away she asked, "What is your name?"

"It is of no importance, little girl."

"It is to me. You saved my life back there." Kaede pleaded.

The man looked at her again and almost seemed to smile. He shrugging looking away, "Alright then, little girl, you shall have it. It is Kazuki."

Kaede smiled at him. Although he seemed vacant and mysterious, she was glad for his company. She gave another bow again and said, "Nice to meet you Kazuki-san. I am Kaede. I hope you will stay a little longer. I would like you to meet my sister. I'm sure she will honor your visit, especially after what you've done for me."

Kazuki never looked at her. His only response to this was a simple "Thank you."

An hour passed in silence before Kaede realized about Kazuki's errand. "Kazuki-san, didn't you need to visit the shrine?"

Kazuki grunted again, "I looked. There were no priestesses there."

Kaede froze, "What?"

Kazuki looked at her, his eyes seeming to bore right through her, as if he was in a trance. His eyes glazed over with a dark look. "I would like to meet the priestess called Kikyo." He told her, well actually he seemed like he was spouting it to the air.

Kaede's eyes widened, "That was your errand? Why…that's my sister, Mr. Kazuki!"

Kazuki appeared shocked. He stood up and stared at her as if he couldn't believe it. "Little girl!" He spat, forgetting her name, "That priestess is your sister?"

Kaede was offended by the question. She stood up as well and declared, "I would not lie!"

With that, Kazuki fell silent and sat down upon the wooden floor again. Only the wind and the noise of the village could be heard, as he turned his back to Kaede, but she was not finished yet. She wanted to know what he was up to. "What do you need her for, Kazuki-san?"

In a violent outburst, Kazuki whipped around and snarled, "That is not for you to know!" When Kaede began to tear up, Kazuki's disposition instantly cooled. His emerald eyes showed a glimpse of sadness before he turned back around. He then mumbled, "Sorry."

No word passed between them for a half hour before Kaede asked if Kazuki would like to come inside for a bowl of rice. He agreed and Kaede took him back into the irori room. They seated themselves at the low table where Kaede handed him a small bowl filled with rice and a pair of chopsticks. She watched as he fumbled with them. Kaede raised an eyebrow, "You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

Kazuki turned red at her question. He mumbled in a low voice, "No…" When he peered up at her he found her to hold a look of astonishment but humor. She knelt by him and helped him with it. "You hold the bottom one with your thumb, you don't move this one." She said, giggling.

Kazuki was surprised that she had no demeaning thing to say, but he followed her instructions and soon Kaede was satisfied that he had learned how to use them. Actually he mastered it quite quickly to where he chucked small pieces of rice at her. He gave a look of amusement whenever Kaede laughed, trying to dodge.

But the fun ended when the sliding of doors was heard. It was evening time and Kikyo stumbled into the room, setting her bow and quiver against the wall. "Kaede, I'm sorry for taking so long but—

Here she stopped when she saw Kazuki sitting at the table. Kazuki peered up at the sound of her voice and then became so traumatized by her sudden appearance that he dropped the bowl. It fell and broke on the wooden floor, shattering into pieces and scattering the last remaining bits of rice. Kaede's jaw dropped, as Kikyo went on the defensive and sprang at Kazuki full force thinking he was an intruder.

Kikyo was quick, jabbing at his abdomen with a closed palm technique. Although Kazuki winched, he didn't even seemed fazed at all and instead snatched Kikyo's arm and tossed her overhead unto the ground. But this didn't throw her off either; she came at him and tackled him to the ground where they engaged in an epic struggle. However, Kaede screamed at them to stop and racing forward she pushed her sister off of the wandering ronin.

The two lay on the ground staring at each other and panting. Kikyo more with a mad glare then Kazuki. "Kaede!" Kikyo yelled, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I was going to tell you!" Kaede yelled back, "But you're so duty-obsessed you just nearly beat up someone who saved my life!"

Kikyo's mean glare disappeared and was replaced with shock, "What?"

"A gang was about to kidnap me or kill me, one of those two, but Mr. Kazuki here rescued me." Kaede explained with a sigh. "He's really nice if you'd give him a chance, besides he kept me company 'while you were gone'." She pointed out.

A light blush crept into Kikyo's cheeks, as she stood up. "Thank you." Kikyo said briefly, bowing to Kazuki who still lay on the ground. She then turned towards Kaede, "Why did you keep him here Kaede? I'm sure he wants to get back home."

Kaede cleared her throat and replied, "He's a ronin, sister, can't you see the sword strapped to his Hakama? And also he wanted to see you."

Kikyo became silent and as still as a tree at those last words. Her face twisted into thousands of different emotions, but the one that stood out the most was her perplexing. Kazuki was dusting himself off when Kikyo asked, "What is it you want with me?" Her voice was tense, yet curious with her inquiring. Kaede watched from behind her with wide eyes as Kazuki kneeled before the priestess.

He bowed deeply and answered, "Priestess Kikyo, I have come because I am baffled about life. I have arrived before you also seeking atonement for myself. I know you can help me." He looked up, his emerald eyes leaked with agony.

Kaede gasped. Although Kikyo's face was blank, her clinched hands shook in shock.


	5. Accept My Kindness

**Note**s: _Sorry for taking so long. I was doing some research into Kikyo's character. I had gotten some video clips of her during various episodes. It was very intriguing to say the least and sad. Also Kazuki is so deep and complex he litterally wore me out. (honest) I like Kazuki. . He's the most complex person I've ever done to date! lol. While working on this chapter I was listening to Inuyasha music. "Every Heart" is my favorite song, what's yours? Haha. Anyway, let's see, for a chapter description, I would just like to say that this chapter is the most thoughtful yet. You get to see the first glimpses of Kazuki's character here. Also a quote from Inuyasha is in here. Can you guess which one it is? lol._

_Anyway, read on and enjoy.  
Kathy._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kazuki however. LOL. Kazuki is mine!

"What?" Kikyo stuttered. Never in her life had she experienced this. Sure there were many people who had come to ask things of her, but never this!

"Please…" Kazuki begged, "Allow me to stay and learn from you."

Kikyo was not sure. Should she trust him? He seemed to be determined enough and besides that his eyes, literally his whole body leaked with intensity. A faker could not produce such heavy emotions. "Big sister, please?" Kaede pleaded. She had been watching this scene quietly from behind.

Kikyo sighed. He could stay with her while she was away. She pondered this for a few more minutes before finally answering, "Well, all right." She turned towards Kazuki, "But you must work if you stay." Her brown eyes then darkened with a menacing glare, "If you so much as lay a finger—

She could not finish for Kazuki interrupted with... "You need not worry, Kikyo-sama." He stated, using an honorific title, "I will not harm your sister." A satisfied look crossed over Kikyo's face, which made Kazuki give a short sigh of relief. With this he added, "I will work." And as if to prove it he stood up and began to pick the spilled rice and the broken pottery of the bowl up from the floor. Kaede moved to help him, but Kikyo stopped her. "I am sorry for the bowl. I shall repay you." Kazuki told the priestess.

When he finished he bowed politely to Kikyo before heading outside. Kikyo watched him with a puzzled look. Kaede, however, was exasperated, "Why didn't you let me help him?" She asked with a huff.

Kikyo looked down at her, "He did not want help." She said, "You could see it in his body language and eyes." Before Kaede could question this, Kikyo walked away and began to skillfully pour hot green tea in small, white, floral decorated cups. It came from a copper teapot, which hung above the fire in the hearth.

Kaede became quiet as she sat down beside her older sister, who passed her a cup. A few minutes later Kazuki stumbled inside. He turned his attention to Kikyo who asked, "Would you like some tea…um?"

"Kazuki."

"Yes, Kazuki-san?" Kikyo finished. In her hands was a cup of the steaming green tea. Her head was cocked to one side. Kazuki could see very well that she was curious as to what he would do. He was a bit shocked; his emerald eyes darted around though his face remained calm. He shook his head, "No, Kikyo-sama, I could not accept such kindness." He gave a quick bow and continued with, "But, if it isn't too much to ask, I am rather tired. I have been traveling long. Might I sleep?"

Kaede watched as Kikyo's face once again twisted into puzzlement. Of course, she nodded and with a gentle voice she told him that there were futons in a room in the hallway north of here. Kikyo stopped Kaede again when she tried to stand up to go help him. She shook her head at her younger sister.

Kazuki did not seem to notice this. He bowed again and with no word walked pass the priestess and her sister to ready a futon for himself. Kaede pleaded with her sister through sorrowful eyes, but Kikyo simply sipped on her cup of green tea, ignoring her look.

"It is strange." Kikyo suddenly said, causing Kaede to jerk her head up.

"What?"

Kikyo took a breath, "It is like he has the mind of a tormented child. He is intelligent, but he is confused, torn in many places."

"Like…a battle inside him?" Kaede asked, adding her thought to the mix.

Kikyo took another sip, "Yes. There is something within him that he is fighting against in his search…his search for something more." The priestess closed her eyes, seeing the agonized look that Kazuki had given her. "_Atonement…he is searching for atonement. But why? I sensed a subtle pureness about him, but yet it is blotched, like dark blood on a white rag. What is it that he is in so desperate need of?_" In her soul Kikyo began to sense a bit of familiarity between them. "_I too seek and dream, but…_"

Kikyo sighed, rubbing the temple of her forehead. A headache was beginning to set in. Maybe she had worked too hard today. After all those errands and then…the slaughtering…Kikyo grunted, causing her sister to peer up at her. "What is it big sister?" Kaede asked, a look of worry crossed her face.

Kikyo simply looked down at her and gave a small smile. "Ah, it is nothing…just remembering something someone said to me today." "_You reek of the blood of a demon!_" Without noticing, Kikyo's mouth dropped into a frown, which caused Kaede to give her a look. Of course, Kikyo caught this and said sadly, "I hope that I can help him as he says."

Kaede looked at her older sister, viewing the weakness that had suddenly sprung into her tense face. She gave Kikyo a smile and encouraged her with, "I'm sure you can big sister. Why don't you stay home tomorrow?"

"I will try." Kikyo replied, she then went back into sipping her tea, deep in thought. Kaede watched this with a small feeling of sorrow.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Kazuki woke up. He opened his eyes to find a small wooden tray of hot tea and rice cakes in front of him. His stomach grumbled as the scent was overpowering. He stretched, yawning, and then stared at the tray as if it were something alien. But his stomach was so empty, so he shook the feeling off and ravenously began to devour the food. As he ate, he heard the sound of a door sliding open and then peering upward saw Kikyo standing in the doorway of the room, watching him with her emotionless eyes and blank face. It sent chills of awe up his spine, but he tried to ignore her gaze.

"I see you are awake, Kazuki-san." She spoke softly.

"Yes." He responded, "I see you have stayed home today." He sat on his hunches like an animal, stuffing his mouth full of rice cakes. Kikyo found this to be amusing. Indeed, he had been a wanderer, but an uncivilized one. He could not have been a ronin for usually they were more proper. With the katana by his futon she didn't know what to make of him; maybe he taught himself swordplay while he was traveling. Either way that didn't matter, what mattered was 'who' he was. To find out what brought him here.

Kikyo bobbed her head, "I had a few things to do this morning while you were sleeping, but yes, I am." She surveyed him closely, instantly spotting the blackish-blue mark on the right side of his chest and shoulder. "_What a wound…_" Kikyo thought to herself, wide-eyed.

There came a grunt. "You have a question in your eyes." Kazuki suddenly said, "Say it." There were bits of annoyance in his voice, though it sounded as if he tried to keep his disposition under control, as if he knew what she was meaning to ask.

"Where did you get that wound, Kazuki-san?" Kikyo asked. She was indeed curious, "It is not normal."

Kikyo watched as Kazuki's body tensed, a dark shadow crept over his face, as his emerald eyes flared in rage. Though he had managed to control himself in front of Kaede for she was just an innocent child, here was a woman who could and would poke her way through. He would not allow such a thing. He glared at her, "Though I shall stay here to work and learn from you, my past is not for your amusement, priestess!"

Kikyo did not seem the least bit shocked at his sudden roar of rage. Instead she merely flicked her hand, saying, "No matter how people put it, atonement is something that requires confession, Kazuki-san. It is—

Kazuki was having a hard time controlling himself for his face stretched and contorted, but he managed to only growl, "Some secrets are better left unknown." He stood up to face her, "I'm sure you have yours too, Kikyo-sama."

Kikyo turned her head away and replied, "Pardon me. I meant no offense." A thin emotion of sadness swept across her face, but it quickly dissipated.

Kazuki lowered his head. Bowing, he only sputtered in return, "Forgive me for my uproar."

Kikyo shook her head, "Do not worry. Here…" She grabbed a brown package behind her and handed it to Kazuki, who gave a confused look. Kikyo must have thought it was funny for she cleared her throat, a small smile leaked unto her face. "It is clothes. I got them for you." Kikyo looked him up and down as if to show him how dirty and torn his were.

A thin line of blush crossed over Kazuki's face. "Oh…" He choked. Either he wasn't used to women, or he just wasn't used to charity, but if you had looked upon him that day you knew it was both. Kazuki stared at the brown, neatly wrapped package in his trembling hands. "Kikyo-sama…I cannot take—

Kikyo gave him a roll of her eyes, as she grabbed and placed one of his hands on top of the package, "Kazuki-san, learn to accept people's kindness. It is one of many steps of growing and healing."

As Kikyo turned to leave, Kazuki was frozen in shock. But then, just as he reached to gently untie the string that held the package together, Kikyo spoke once more, facing him.

"When I was little, before I had even begun my training, an old priest, seeing me sad and alone, told me something his master, before dieing had said."

Kikyo stared off to the side as if she was in a deep trance. She cleared her throat and quoted, "'Maybe if I share the path I walk then a little more of your pain will vanish. I want you to heal, whoever you are. I don't care what pain you've brought the world; I just want yours to subside. No matter what, your path is yours. Don't follow misery or worry. Devote every moment of your life to improving your dreams. Love your world. Cherish the good you do. Let go of hatred. Dream of love.'"

With that, Kikyo left him there to dress, but it was a while before Kazuki could do so, because he stood there abashed, deep in thought.


	6. Sesshomaru's Amusement

**Notes: **_Yay! Haha, so anyway, this chapter...gets you deeper into Kazuki's character. There is a few tid bits of information about his past, so yea. lol. You'll see what I mean near the end of the chapter. ALSO, Sesshomaru is in this chapter! lol. Yep, I know there is a lot of Sesshomaru fans out there, so...woot. And what's this! Kazuki stole something from Sesshomaru's daddyback then! Also,very weirdKabuki actor next chapter. I bet ya'll sooo want to see that. I'm so excited! And yes, just a few more chapters, like five more I believe, and Reflections will be over. Renagades will be next. For those of you who read the former version of SWTS, I bet you can't wait till the 'traitor' part if you know what I mean. Hee-hee-hee._

_Cuz you know, we all love TRAGETY!  
Kathy :)_

**Disclaimer: **No. I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do own Kazuki though. Kazuki's my baby-boo! LMAO!

Kazuki emerged from the room dressed in the clothes Kikyo had given him. Seeing that no one was inside, he set out unto the engawa (the porch) feeling rather uncomfortable. Although nothing about him was unusual, it felt odd to be looked upon with such care. Shrugging off lingering memories, he circled around the house, finding Kikyo and Kaede tending to a garden in the back.

"How…do I look?" He asked which got both of their attention.

Kikyo peered up at him, untying the cloth that held back her sleeves. She stood up and walking around him she said, "You look fine, Kazuki-san." Turning back around she smirked, "You know Kazuki-san, get any tenser and you'll pass out." Kaede giggled at her sister's remark.

Kazuki blushed, "I'll keep that in mind, Kikyo-sama." Kazuki wore a white kimono and black hakama. They were both brand-new and the smell of freshness surrounded them. Kikyo had offered him sandals, but he had refused. Kazuki was used to traveling on his bare feet so much that his soles were hard.

Kikyo and Kaede had gotten back to working on the garden. Kazuki stepped forward to help, but Kikyo shook her head. "No, there is something else I want you to do."

"What is that?" Kazuki asked.

"I have a Shinto ceremony I must attend to this evening and I have run out of necessary…supplies. Kaede usually goes to get them for me, but she will also be helping me prepare. There is a friend of mine who goes by the name of Yoshima Toku. He is a Kabuki actor. He gets my items for me. I want you to go and get them from him. Tell him you are…an acquaintance of mine." Kikyo explained calmly. Kazuki seemed to not like being described as an 'acquaintance' for his eyes darkened some, but Kikyo did not say anything about it.

He nodded to show her he had got it and Kikyo told him where Yoshima lived. "At the edge of the village." She had said, "In an elaborately decorated house with a small pool in front." Kazuki shook his head in return. He turned to leave but noticed Kikyo peering at him with an amused look.

"What?" Kazuki spat, obviously annoyed. It seemed all she did was look at him with amusement, puzzlement, or pity.

Kaede shook her head and went back to pulling out weeds. Kikyo, however, was enjoying this. "Though I must warn you, Kazuki-san. Yoshima has a…well, 'liking' towards men." There was something these two sisters knew, because they were eyeing each other and giggling amongst themselves. Kazuki became frustrated. "_Stupid…priestess._" Suddenly the humor was gone when Kikyo's face twisted into a look of anger. Kazuki had never seen anything like it, so deep and mystifying...like before...

"What is it, Kikyo-sama?" Kazuki inquired of her. He seemed rather worried about her.

"There is a demonic presence in the woods over there." Kikyo explained, pointing a finger behind him. She reached for her bow and quiver.

"No. I'll go. You stay here with your sister." Kazuki stated firmly.

Part of Kikyo's anger disappeared and was replaced with a bit of shock, "What? Are you serious? Are you even strong enough? You don't even have your katana with you!"

"I won't need it." Kazuki sighed, turning around. He stared at his hands trance-like and headed off to the forest. Kikyo and Kaede watched wide-eyed and confused.

"I hope Mr. Kazuki doesn't get hurt." Kaede simply mumbled. Kikyo didn't say anything, but continued to stare at the spot where Kazuki had disappeared into the woods. She was flabbergasted. What was with this guy?

----

Kazuki stumbled through the forest brush, peering acutely around for any details for the demon's emergence. Just as he noticed a large footprint embedded in the dirt, a flash of silver caught his eye. Suddenly a whirl of wind was felt and Kazuki leaping in a back flip, he rebounded off a tree right unto the limb of another. Kazuki peered downward from his perch at the powerful form of a silver-haired demon.

The demon spoke in a deep, yet handsome voice, "If my senses betray me, you are a rather fast mortal, but then you are not really a mortal at all, are you, Kazuki Ken'Ichi?"

Kazuki felt pierced personally, "How do you know my name?" He growled.

The demon looked up at him, a crescent moon marked on his forehead, "This Sesshomaru knows all, especially one that many a time ago sneaked into my father's residence and stole the Hell orb from him!"

Kazuki looked petrified, "Sesshomaru?"

"Why would you, Kazuki Ken'Ichi, with noble blood from your clan sink so low as to become a bandit?" Sesshomaru asked, he seemed rather amused by all of this.

"I set out to prove…my worth." Kazuki managed to say. He did not want to talk about his past. Why was this bastard trying to bring it up?

"Your worth? This Sesshomaru laughs at how foolish you sound."

"You wouldn't understand, Sesshomaru!" Kazuki yelled at the demon.

"Hmph. So where is the orb now?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"It broke during the destruction of my clan. It's somewhere…out there." Kazuki replied in a low voice.

Sesshomaru's face twisted in anger, but he calmed himself and simply nodded, "This Sesshomaru is powerful enough anyway." He then stared at Kazuki questionably and inquired, "Are you still seeking your worth, lowly demon?" Sesshomaru was humored all right.

Kazuki turned away, "That…and atonement…"

"Atonement…" Sesshomaru repeated, seemly astounded by such a response, "Remember your bloodline! We need no such stupid thing." He glowered at Kazuki.

Kazuki had no response to this, he only snarled in return, but what came next surprised him.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know what it was that priestess did to cause you to hide in the maskof a mortal and seek after her." A curious look spread across Sesshomaru's face. He was indeed intrigued to see such different entities by each other.

Kazuki was awe-stricken. He pondered on this, indeed…why was it he had watched her all those days and then when she had spoken to him, he followed her here?

"_You are an unusual demon. I will not upset the balance of karma. What you did was a virtuous endeavor, now go in peace. I will not harm you."_

"_Priestess." _

"_Yes?" She had asked._

"_What is your name?"_

_She was still, her face blank. "Why do you want it?"_

"_I want to remember the name of the woman who chose to perceive me."_

Those eyes. Those deep, saddened brown eyes she had given him. For that one moment it had such tenderness to them that it felt like warm water poured over his cold soul. It had made him forget everything...

Kazuki sighed; her eyes always sent chills down his spine. He peered up at Sesshomaru, who had been waiting patiently for his answer, and said, "She understood me…"

"How amusing." Sesshomaru replied, flicking his hand at him. He turned to go, but then stopped and peered back at Kazuki, "I would kill you, but I thought better of it. You and this priestess sound like a show and I wouldn't want to miss what lay in store for you."

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted, as he added, "But you know, Kazuki Ken'Ichi, do you really think this disguise can hold out forever? What will happen if the village and priestess found out who you really were? Do you think they would truly accept you? This Sesshomaru highly doubts it. You are demon and they will kill you because of what you are."

Kazuki's breath caught in his throat as Sesshomaru disappeared into the verdant of the forest. "But…" His face grew numb and his words were stolen into the air.

He felt so alone.


	7. Gotten Under My Skin

**Notes: **_Wow, this chapter is 5 pages long, nearly six. Haha, anyway, this chapter is a bit humorous but also deep. Hope you like. Bloodshed and a bit of emotional angst will be in the next chapter. Also, Inuyasha will be appearing soon. The closing of Reflections is getting nearer, as well as that 'tragic' ending. The tension is nigh. Muah-ha-ha!_

Kazuki dragged himself out to where Kikyo and Kaede had been waiting for him. He told them that the demon had run away when he spotted it that it was nothing to be worried about. Before he left to go pick up Kikyo's supplies from the Kabuki actor, Kikyo turned to him and asked, "Kazuki-san, you appear heavy." What she meant by this was he seemed sad. Indeed, it felt as though his soul carried a weight, but he denied it, saying he was all right.

He turned around again when Kaede stuffed a tiny flower within his hand. "A blessing, Mr. Kazuki." She said cheerfully. Kazuki gave a weak smile in return, nodding. He made off towards the south, when he got to the edge of the village he spotted a large house with red wooden pillars, gabled roof decorated at the top with a crouching dragon. A stone walkway led up from where he stood to the engawa and there as Kikyo had said was a pool with a small bridge over it as a shortcut to the house. Contained inside the pool were Koi fish their vibrant colors flashing in the sunlight.

Kazuki sighed and strode across the bridge, stepping up into the engawa and knocking upon the wooden frame close to the _Shoji_, or sliding doors. "Hello?"

There came a tiny man's voice from inside before the door slid open. Before Kazuki was a small man with funny, but cute features, like a lizard. He had a tuff of black hair sprouting from the top of his nearly bald head and a flowing mustache that he always seemed to play with. He pulled on it, while examining Kazuki, "My!" He cooed, "Aren't you a nice-looking one!"

His statement made Kazuki feel rather uncomfortable. He was starting to realize what Kikyo meant about Yoshima's 'liking'.

"Yoshima Toku?" Kazuki asked, making sure it was the right guy. This man appeared to be about in his late thirties.

"Yes that I am, young man." The man replied, eyeing him.

"I am a…" He stopped and then gave another sigh, saying, "Acquaintance of the Lady Kikyo. I have come to pick up whatever it is you give her."

"Ah!" Yoshima exclaimed, clasping his hands together, "Kikyo-sama! Ah, she was a great dancer. Come, come on inside! I shall give it to you!" Kazuki would have politely reclined, but Yoshima grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. For a small man he was rather strong and tight-fisted, like a crab. Those tiny fingers pinched him, unlike Kikyo's. Although he had only felt hers that one time when she gave him his new clothes, and even though they were firm from handling the bow, they were still gentle. As Kazuki was thinking about them and why she always appeared so blank and sad, Yoshima interrupted him when the actor jerked him inside a formal room where a scroll hanged in an alcove bearing the symbol 'beauty'.

Yoshima let go of his hand and reaching down, he picked up a package that lay on a low table. Handing it over, Yoshima suddenly asked, "By the way, would you care for some tea?"

"No really, Yoshima-san, I mustn't." Kazuki replied, almost begging.

The little man laughed in an odd, chirping way and chortled, "Oh really now! Don't be so modest! You look thirsty! Come let us go to the irori!" Before Kazuki could say another one, the crab fingers pinched him again and thus he was dragged to the heart of the wooden house. There, Yoshima, quite gracefully, poured tea for Kazuki and himself. Kazuki sat patiently; tense, as he listened to Yoshima talk on and on about Kabuki and this one actor who was really amazing. Yoshima sighed dreamily and then spoke, "Yes, indeed! Tesaku was renowned for his acting! Even Kikyo-sama herself came to see him perform a few times before she fully became priestess."

"What? Kikyo-sama acted?" Kazuki asked, nearly spitting the tea out

"No, no boy!" Yoshima laughed, "She took dance from me half a year and she was very skilled in it. She could have moved higher but it would have ruined her when she became priestess. You see, females in Kabuki perform suggestively and can give themselves to men once the show is over, like prostitutes. Not a good thing, eh?" Yoshima bobbed his head, looking oddly like a chicken when he did so.  
Absolutely true. Look up 'Kabuki' on wikipedia.

Kazuki suddenly felt sick, "No sir."

"Ha! Well, no matter, all is well." Yoshima chuckled, "So, boy…"

"Kazuki."

"Kazuki? That's a strong name. Well, Kazuki, will you be staying around here for some time?" Yoshima asked, pulling his whiskers and winking at him.

"Yes, Yoshima-san, with Kikyo-sama." Kazuki explained, he felt hot.

Yoshima seemed saddened by this; he cocked his head and inquired, "Are you a monk in training?"

"No sir."

"That's strange. Well, allow me to lead you outside, I know Kikyo-sama will be worried." Yoshima bobbed his head again, giggling, as he snatched Kazuki's hand again and pulled him off towards the entrance. He opened the sliding door for Kazuki, and then bowing, "I hope you will visit me again soon, Kazuki-san." He chirped. Kazuki nodded, bowing in return.

"Thank you for the tea. I shall tell Kikyo-sama of you and your kindness." For some reason Kazuki felt queasy saying that.

Yoshima chortled again at his remark, like a tiny mouse, "Your presence is all that matters, Kazuki-san. Farewell." He closed the door, his footsteps disappearing within.

Kazuki breathed a sigh of relief and made his way across the village, back towards Kikyo and Kaede's house near the Shinto shrine. The small minka home was a welcome sight to behold in his eyes and he gladly stepped unto the engawa and slid open the shoji. Instantly for that moment what Sesshomaru said was forgotten, as he called out for the priestess.

Kikyo emerged from the hallway and came up to him and asked, "How was it? Did you get it?"

Kazuki handed Kikyo the package and nodded, "It was…unusual to say the least. Yoshima-san was kind to me. He offered me tea."

Kikyo smiled something he had never seen before, "That is good to know." She fiddled with the wrapped on the package and inside was small bottles lined in an orderly fashion. Instantly Kazuki realized what it was, his mother used to have something of the same sort sitting on a black, oiled table.

"Lotions?" Kazuki spat, gawking.

"Yes, ointments and perfumes too." Kikyo added, giving a light laugh at his stare, "I rarely get things such as this, so it is a treasure. What is it Kazuki-san? Hasn't your mother ever gotten stuff like this?"

Kazuki turned away, grumbling. Kikyo realized it was a touchy subject and she bowed in apology, "Forgive me, Kazuki-san. I must look before I leap." She turned away, "I will be getting ready, please stay here and look after Kaede."

She started to walk away, back into the hallway where she had just moments before exited, when Kazuki said, "I would sometimes watch my mother beautify herself in front of the mirror in her room. She would often sing and before she left hold me close. What you said just reminded me of that…Kikyo-sama."

Kikyo turned around, knowing what happened. "She is dead, isn't she?"

Kazuki gasped, shocked, "How did you know?"

"Your eyes are the gateway to the soul. You turned your head away and glanced downward and you thought of her. They glazed over with sorrow. How can I not see? Plus, I am surrounded by death constantly. I learned the ways of the afterlife." Kikyo stated, her face contracted, tense, but her eyes relaxed, a leakage of sorrow escaping.

"You are truly wise…Kikyo-sama." Kazuki sputtered, he could barely breath.

"No…just different." Kikyo said slowly. Kazuki stared, never had he seen Kikyo so…weak. It was as if a mask was being taken off bit by bit. No…it was probably just a trick to let his guard down. She would never understand.

Kazuki turned away, but a hand grasped his shoulder. He froze when Kikyo spoke softly, "I'm sure she is proud of you."

Kazuki shook of her hand, "No, Kikyo-sama, more like disappointed." He went outside, leaving Kikyo staring sadly at his back, her package of oils and lotions clutched tightly against her bosom.

---

Kazuki sat outside, feeling the warm breeze of summer wash over him, as he watched Kaede frolic in the grass, trying to snatch butterflies. He looked down at the flower she had given him in the morning. He squeezed it, but replaced it back within his kimono when suddenly Kaede tackled him playfully from behind. "Good evening, Mr. Kazuki!" She yelled excitedly.

Kazuki whipped about and Kaede froze, expecting a chiding, but instead Kazuki knelt down and pulled out the flower again from his kimono and handed it to her, "Here, I give it back. Thank you for your blessing."

Kaede grinned, wide-eyed, and snatched it from him, "Your welcome! Come, let's catch butterflies!" She called, grabbing his hand, but unlike Yoshima, Kazuki gladly allowed it. Together they raced, the birds chirping overhead, as they grabbed at the air, trying to get the beautiful butterflies.

By the time Kikyo came out, Kazuki had ten in hand and Kaede, two. "Aw, Mr. Kazuki, you're so fast!" Kaede said sadly, examining the flapping insects in Kazuki's grip. Kazuki smiled at her and peering up she smiled in return, "What is it, Mr. Kazuki?" She asked.

Kazuki threw the butterflies into the air and watched them dance freely in the sky. Kaede did the same with hers. "Look how free they are. I wish I could fly." Kaede said dreamily. Kazuki merely nodded at her reply, when suddenly a loud bird cry rang out. A large, powerful falcon flew overhead searching for a meal. "Kaede…if you'd like, I could get you a _Taka_ (falcon)."

"What? Really?" Kaede gasped, looking at Kazuki with a stunned, but excited face, "But those kind of birds cost plenty of money!"

"Ha...!" Kazuki chuckled, smiling down at the girl, "No need to worry…Miss Kaede, considering it a gift for all the kindness you've given me."

Kaede stared at Kazuki. She had never heard him speak her name before, until now. Even though there was still looming sadness in his eyes, there was a sparkle she had never seen before, a sparkle of happiness. Kaede smiled widely and springing forward she wrapped her arms around him. Kazuki lurched forward, stunned, but then after a minute he looked down fondly at the girl who just a day before bestowed care upon him, even though the villagers were wary of Kazuki. He hoped that if Kaede ever found out he was demon she would still come to accept him for who he was.

"That will be enough of that, Kazuki-san." Kikyo suddenly spoke, coming up behind them. "Don't get my little sister's hopes up when I will not have a bird with a hunting instinct flying around my house." Her voice was stern, her face blank, but instantly Kazuki picked up a small trace of jealously.

"Kikyo-sama, it will be a good pet, when trained." Kazuki responded in return.

"And who will train it? Not me! Kaede does not have the time—" Kikyo froze when Kazuki strode forward.

"Kikyo-sama…Kaede has plenty of time, especially when you are gone. Mostly the times she is beside you is when battles occur within the village. Besides they can be great defenders even against Yokai." He cocked his head as if remembering something and then sighing he added, "Please relax Kikyo…" He placed a hand on her shoulder, as he searched her brown eyes, trying to show her his concern. So far this was the only time he did not hesitant in expressing himself.

Kikyo's face instantly became hard and she jerked her hand off her, "Do what you want!" She snapped, "But do not ever touch me!" She whirled about and strode off down a road, whipping around again she called angrily, "Kaede come! As for you, Kazuki-san, you may come to the Shinto shrine if you'd like." She then started down the road again.

Kazuki had never seen Kikyo this angry before. His thoughts were broken when Kaede said, "You've gotten under her skin, and I suppose this is a good thing, Mr. Kazuki. Don't worry, she'll calm down." Kaede bowed and hugged Kazuki one last time before racing off to catch up with her sister.

Kazuki stood there for what seemed a long time, listening to the wind and the rustle of the grass. Then s the sun set over the mountains in the distance, Kazuki knew he had to go to the Shinto shrine, it was polite, but most of all, it was to make amends with Kikyo-sama.


	8. What's Wrong, Mr Kazuki?

**Notes: **_Hey again everyone. This chapter is extra long, making up for all those lost days. Also, I feel like I've been going too fast in this story. I need to slow it down even if that means stretching it out some with more chapters. I guess 'tragety' will have to close its jaws for a little longer... _

_Inuyasha's getting lonely. Poor Inuyasha, don't worry, your spotlight will come soon._

Inuyasha: Keh!

_Also, where have my reviewers gone? Hello? Anyone there? Can I have some help here? lol. Tell me what I need to work on so that I can make this fic more enjoyable for you._

_Anyway, farewell!  
Kathy_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Period. Except Kazuki, tee hee.

The Shinto shrine looked more like an elaborate hut, but bigger than most minka houses. It had a thatched roof with strong cypress poles stuck in the ground, which held it and the building up. A red torii stood before it, a wooden gateway to mark the sacredness of it. Kazuki was afraid to pass it, in fear of losing his 'disguise', but stepping forward, he realized nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief he strode forward, passing many groups of people who had either come to watch the dance, or pray to the kami.

Before the entrance to the shrine, Kazuki observed two stone Inari (fox) statues crouching as if in preparation. Kazuki only knew one thing about them and that they were dedicated to the kami of crops and rice. Kazuki bowed to them both and as he peered up he saw Kaede standing by the entrance waving to him.

"Mr. Kazuki! You came!" She cried happily. She ran forward and hugged him. He smiled down at her, but then turned his attention upward when he caught sight of red and white. There were more mikos coming into the shrine. One, with long black hair, a seashell placed in the middle of her bangs, and who reminded him of a serpent, stopped before him and asked, "Who is this with you Kaede-chan? Is he…a boyfriend?" She brought her hand upward and covered her mouth gigging and eyeing Kazuki as if he were bait.

Kaede seemed quite happy with her humorous remark, but instead bowed and said, "No Tsubaki-sama, he is not. His name is Kazuki; he wandered by one day and saved me from a gang, probably Yakuza. He's been helping me and onee-sama."

Tsubaki stopped, and peered below, catching sight of his katana, "What? Kikyo-dono? You know what they say about ronin, Kaede-chan." She looked at Kazuki with a flirting grin, who felt himself go numb.

"What?" Kaede asked, the creases in her forehead deepening. She didn't care much for Tsubaki; she always seemed to have something up her sleeves.

"They can be quite rough around the edges, you should be careful, Kaede-chan. Who knows what he could pull." Tsubaki said, still wearing her grin.

Kazuki felt a growl seep from his throat, as Kaede gave a stern look at the dark miko, "You don't know him like I do, Tsubaki-sama. He is a kind man."

Kazuki froze in surprise at her response to this miko.

Tsubaki gave a snort, giving Kaede a look, "Well, Kaede-chan, do what you will. Why should I care anyway?"

She flicked her hand at Kaede and flopped up inside the shrine. Kaede stuck her tongue at Tsubaki's back; Kaede knew that if she would have had that kind of attitude to Kikyo she would have gotten herself slapped. Kaede looked up at Kazuki, as if expecting something.

"Want me to go reprehend her? Kazuki asked.

"No, that's what she wants. She'll go tell the priest and then you'll have to spend either a whole day kneeling on rice, or an hour of public humiliation getting a bamboo beating." Kaede explained sadly.

"Oh…"

"Cheer up, Kazuki-san! Let's go look around for a bit, it's still early." She said excitedly, grabbing his arm.

Kazuki nodded, allowing her to take him wherever she went, besides he had never been in a shrine before, he had only seen them from the distance. By the shrine was a small tree and on it hung many small wooden boards with a decoration on them.

"What…is this?" Kazuki wondered out loud.

"It is ema, Kazuki-san." Kaede explained happily, "People come to get one and they write their poems or wishes on them. Then they hang them on here hoping the kami will grant or see them." She pulled out of her yellow kimono two boards; one already had writing on it, which she hung, the other she handed to Kazuki, "Why don't you wish for something?"

"I…I can't write, Miss Kaede…" Kazuki stuttered, looking quite embarrassed, "I wish I could…but I was never taught it. My family thought it was…a waste of time."

Kaede was surprised, but she looked at him sadly, "Oh, it is all right Kazuki-san. Here, let me write it for you. What do you want the most?"

"I don't know."

Kaede cocked her head, "Oh surely you must know! Everyone has desires." She laughed.

Kazuki sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. The stars were beginning to pop out one by one and the moon shone brightly in the evening sky, which was red and purple tinted. "A…sense of belonging. I wish also…for happiness, strength, and love. Can your kami truly grant such things? But if I be too greedy, may it deny me them then."

Kaede looked up, as she was done writing the things he had spoken for, "I don't think your greedy, Kazuki-san. I think you truly want them." She hung the board beside hers. "But you know…" She stood up, "I think the kami already granted them." She smiled.

For that moment, Kazuki felt his surroundings grow dim, as he thought deeply about what she said. He was so frozen in time that it took Kaede to take hold of his arm to bring him back to the present. Kazuki shook his head and focused back on the little girl, who was peering worriedly at him. "Mr. Kazuki?" Kaede called.

"Oh." Kazuki said, fumbling with the hilt of his katana. He smiled down at her, which instantly calmed her. There could be no doubt about it, as the day wore on he grew happier, but then…Kazuki glanced at the nasty mark that consumed his left shoulder and part of his chest. It throbbed and it seemed to grow worse then yesterday and the day before. Kaede did not notice his sudden interest in his wound and led him down to the front of the haiden hall (hall for worship).

There, hanging at the top hung three bells, which were connected to ropes that fell down, nearly touching the stone walkway. There were also wooden boxes, three of them, that were neatly placed on the wooden shelf under the bells. Kazuki was about to ask what this was, but Kaede politely interrupted him with a, "Watch closely." She grabbed a rope, jerked it, which made the bell ring. She then drew three coins from a pouch she carried and tossed it into a box. "That was to summon the kami. Now we pray." Kaede explained, she then lowered her head, bowing and stood that way for a minute.

Kazuki felt rather ridiculous, but if the kami was truly listening, he repeated Kaede's motions, and bowed in silent prayer.

After the quick prayer, Kaede was about to lead him back to the entrance, but stopped herself when she saw her older sister, Kikyo, walking quietly and gracefully like a ghost inside the haiden hall. Her hands were together in a prayer motion, probably chanting a blessing for the dance. Kazuki's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. "_Kikyo..._"

Kaede and Kazuki maneuvered their way out from the crowd of people to get closer. Kikyo saw them and stopped, bowing towards the people who had come to pray, she leaned over the wooden wall and waved towards Kaede, but kept her eyes away from Kazuki. Kaede stood up on her tip-toes and embraced her sister as best as she could. "I showed Mr. Kazuki around! We also tied our wishes to the bamboo pole!" She said in one breath.

"I see you were also praying." Kikyo added, giving a smile. Kaede nodded in reply. Kikyo took a deep breath and said, "The dance is about to start, I must go Kaede, but meet me inside, okay?"

Kaede nodded again, shaking her head vigorously, "I will!" She hugged her sister again and raced off towards the entrance, "Come on Kazuki-san!" She yelled, laughing. Kazuki wanted to follow, but he had to make things up with Kikyo. Kikyo had turned around to walk away, down the polished floors of the hallway, but Kazuki reached over the wooden wall and grasped Kikyo gently by the arm. A few gasps came from the praying crowd, never was one to touch a miko. She was to be pure, a virgin in all things, as well as a symbol of strength and elegance.

Kikyo turned savagely upon Kazuki, whipping her head about and ripping his hand from her arm. She did not say anything, but her look was deadly enough. She turned to go again, but Kazuki wasn't quite finished yet.

"Kikyo-sama…" Kazuki pleaded, his words getting caught in his throat. Kikyo was the second woman who could make him feel so weak, worthless and undignified.

Kikyo did not even turn to face him, "Go away…" She spat, and with that she disappeared around a corner, leaving Kazuki alone and receiving several looks from a few villagers.

Kazuki felt himself grow hot, especially his eyes, as he peered around at all their angry faces. Some even got bold enough to say that he didn't belong here in the first place. Kazuki screamed at himself to move and finally his limbs responded. He ran off, he couldn't breathe and could barely see. Gasping for breath underneath the ema tree, he gripped his scarred shoulder, which no longer throbbed anymore, at least for the moment.

He growled at it, "Why must you torment me so?" As if in reply, the wound screamed in agony, rocking his body with fierce pricks and more dull throbs. Kazuki sneered in return, but soon gave into the pain and bitterly let the tears fall silently. After the pain subsided, Kazuki dried his eyes on his long sleeves and walking back to the entrance, he solemnly walked inside.

He followed the small crowd of people down the haiden hall into a rather large room that was separated from the rest of the shrine. For no man could enter the heart of the shrine, only the priest could.

The room was very well kept, a soft, highly decorated rug covered the floor, and a few small statues stood here and there. Some were quite surprising to look at, considering that they were made to honor fertility and lovemaking. Many scrolls hung on the walls, painted with beautiful calligraphy and symbolizing Shinto beliefs. There were also a few incense burners here and there, giving off a smell that made Kazuki instantly think of Kikyo. When Kazuki got to the doorway, a _Shimenawa _(rope made of twisted rice straw) hung above it to ward off evil and sickness.

Kazuki cringed once again as he stepped under it, but again, thankfully, nothing happened. He spotted Kaede waving to him in a corner and made a motion towards the cushion next to her. Kazuki nodded and kneeled down on it. She smiled, but said nothing; instead she turned her attention back to a boy sitting beside her, who appeared to be a rather nice lad. He too was excited to watch the dance for his sister was also miko. As they talked, Kazuki watched as a small group of miko came into the room one by one kneeling formally in a row to the side of the crowd.

They prepared their instruments of hichiriki and Sho, including a small Taiko drum and various others. It was a type of formal music called Gagaku. At last the dancers came forth and kneeled before them in front in the form of an arrow. Kikyo was near the front, Tsubaki behind her, her eyes gleaming. Kikyo was calm, but there was still some evidence of anger in her brown eyes. What had he done to cause her such fury?

And then…he understood. Kikyo was very protective of her sister Kaede and though she was a bit jealous by Kaede's infatuation with him, Kazuki had crossed the line by getting into her personal business. Though he was here to receive help, he should have kept his distance. Also, it would have been more polite to have asked her permission to get Kaede a Taka.

Kazuki sighed and lowered his head. How stupid he was! Just as the instruments began to play and the shrine maidens assumed their positions, Kazuki whispered, "Miss Kaede…"

"Yes, Kazuki-san?" Kaede replied, turning her attention back to him, "What is wrong?" She asked, seeing his distressed look.

"I can't stay here any longer. I have to go." Kazuki stated sadly, standing up. Kaede's jaw dropped, frozen in shock, as she watched him leave. Suddenly realizing what was going on, Kaede raced off after him. Kikyo watched, unable to do anything, as she followed along with flowing movements to the music. A hurt look crossed her face.

Outside, Kazuki briskly walked to the outskirts of the village. He could no longer stay here. He did not belong. He was different and he had intruded into their lives. But, as he headed towards the woods, which loomed over the grassy hills in the distance, he knew after all he would miss them both. Kazuki began to pull off his kimono, when there came a sound of running behind him.

"Wait! Kazuki-san, wait!" Kaede cried.

"Miss Kaede?" Kazuki said, turning around, surprised.

Kaede stopped before him, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Miss Kaede, you shouldn't be way out here, especially at night. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Go back to your sister Kikyo, she is probably worried." Kazuki spoke sternly.

"Not…without…you." Kaede huffed, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Don't leave…stay. Please…Kazuki-san, please?"

Kazuki stood perfectly still, his mouth ajar, "Why, Miss Kaede, way? I've only been a bother."

Kaede became furious, "Don't say stuff like that! You mean a lot to me!"

Kazuki turned around, his back facing her. He was quiet, too quiet.

"Kazuki-san?"

No reply.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, I'll leave you alone. Goodbye, Kazuki-san, I'll miss you." There came a sniff.

Kazuki's mind was so clouded he could barely make out what she had said, but it seemed all he could hear was the padding of her zori sandals against the grass. He was stunned, how could this mere human child have so much affection for him? Amazed, and suddenly lonely, Kazuki spun on his feet to try and catch Kaede when he sensed dark chi coming from the nearby forest. It was gaining speed and it was heading this way.

"KAEDE!" Kazuki screamed, as his leg muscles sprang into action. Just as he grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air, there came many yells, shouts, and savage laughing as a large group of rugged mortals charged towards the village on their many horses.

Kaede turned her head to look and then, frightened, yelled, "The Yakuza!" She then whimpered and buried her face into Kazuki's shoulder.

"We have to warn everyone…!" Kazuki puffed, as he steadily picked up his pace. But then a secret ambush appeared out of nowhere from the west side and blocked them in. A group of men dropped down from their horses, and drawing their swords, strode towards them in a mocking way.

"Don't worry, Kaede…I'll protect you." Kazuki whispered in her ear.

A man sneered, "Hey, that's the brat who made a fool out of us! And you! You must have been that masked man!" He grinned, "What a coincidence! Now I'll get some payback…"

Kazuki gasped…that voice. He was the same leader who was threatening Kaede from yesterday morning! Kazuki snarled, baring sudden fangs in their direction. "How dare you come back and show your ugly faces! Especially whentrying to destroy this village! I am the one who will make you pay!"

Kazuki set Kaede down gently and told her to get behind him. He would have loved to sink his claws into their wretched bodies, but Kaede would see and would have known what kind of a monster he was. Kazuki grasped the hilt of his katana, his eyes blazing with hatred. There would be no running, blood would rain tonight.


	9. The Secret of the Cursed Wound

**Notes: **_Well, long time no see, huh everyone? lol. Sorry...I had a lot things to do, which included four days of karate practice. Also, the stupid stories feature wasn't working for some time. Whew. So, since I try to be faithful, here's a big chapter. lol. Big chapters are good aren't they? You get your fill while you're waiting for more. Let's see...to make this interesting I've decided to put the meaning of some names on here._

_Kazuki Ken'Ichi: Kazuki means 'first of a new generation' as well as 'shining one'. Ken'Ichi means 'strong first son'._

_Kaede: Means 'maple'_

_Haruka: Means 'Far off'_

_So, anyway, introducing a new character. Haruka! lol. Haruka is one of those possessive girlfriends. I'm sure she means well, but she's crazy! -shudders- The tension! Ah! lol. Let's see what else? Uh, well, I'm also including a small introduction of the next chapter, so you can be eager. Haha. Ugh! For some reason I seem to be lacking in description now, I hope this chapter isn't too bad. The first chapter is still my best so far. lol! Funny huh? _

_Have any of you heard Utada Hikaru's "Passion" song? It's VERY good._

_Anyway, arigato my readers, and I'll shut up now. lol.  
Kathy_

The leader cried in anguish, as he fell to the ground, blood streaming from his torn arm that Kazuki's katana had pierced through in a matter of seconds. Barely after just speaking his cruel words, Kazuki had let loose his madness and had begun to tear through all of warriors who stood in his way. No utterance of screaming or talk came from the wanderer's mouth, but as Kaede stood frozen she could see the anger that blazed forth from his emerald eyes. The same eyes that used to hold such a sad clearness to them were now clouded over with a deep darkness.

In a blood-filled dance of death, Kazuki slew all the men, whose marred bodies lie on the ground, except the leader who struggled to get to his horse, crawling desperately with just his one arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kazuki's voice was deeper than before, raspy, and darker, not like the soft, low-tone he used before.

The leader turned his head around, his eyes wide; he cried out in panic and struggled harder to reach his horse, which was only a few meters away.

Kazuki seemed to enjoy the fear the leader cast off. He bobbed pleasantly over to the bleeding man, bearing a smirk on his upturned face, as he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. "Don't run, friend, you need reparation."

The leader shrieked again in terror, but he was too slow, the wound was hemorrhaging too quickly causing him terrible pain internally and externally. Kazuki stood above him triumphantly, poising his katana point down. "Your sin will be paid for with your life!" Just as Kazuki spoke those horrid words, Kaede screamed for him to stop, grasping his black hakama in a fit.

But it was like he was in another world, he didn't even notice her! He plunged the sword into the back of the leader's spine, crushing it, as well as sending a spray of blood into the air, some of which hit Kaede in her face. Shocked, and heartbroken to see her Kazuki-san so changed, she dropped to the ground on her knees. She could only watch him race off to stop the other Yakuza raiders from entering the village. Shaken from her thoughts at the screaming of several horses, she hopped up, and took the leader's horse, which caused a sick feeling in her gut.

She rode a horse few times in her life, her sister, Kikyo, had taught her in case something bad happened and she needed to flee, but she would never, and this situation proved it. Kaede jabbed her heels into the horse's side, which caused the animal to stir, neigh, and began to gallop. Kaede directed the horse to the shrine, she looked back though; Kazuki was making a very good distraction for the Yakuza. He had leaped upon one of their horses and had stabbed his katana right through the heart of a man.

Sighing, Kaede stepped down from the horse once she made it, and rushed inside. Charging through the haiden hall, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "YAKUZA ARE HERE!" Instantly the room was in an uproar, most men grabbing their weapons up off the floor and swiftly leaving. The women and children stayed inside, while some miko watched over them. However, Kikyo and Tsubaki were ready hard looks played on their faces. Tsubaki grabbed a spear and set off outside.

"Kaede, stay inside." Kikyo ordered, seizing her bow and quiver.

"No! I'm going with you!" Kaede shot back.

Kikyo whirled around, taking hold of her, "No! It is safer in here! Men are smarter than Yokai, Kaede! I won't lose you!"

"And I don't want to lose you too!" Kaede yelled, she then mumbled, "We need to stay together." She clutched Kikyo's hand tightly.

Kikyo's face softened, but she turned away, slightly irritated, "Fine." She sighed. Kaede smiled and hugged her around the waist, which caused a surprised reaction from her older sister, but in return Kikyo only patted her back in reply, "Stay close." Kaede nodded in return, as Kikyo nocked an arrow into the string of her bow. Rushing outside, Kaede pursued closely, clutching a small Kaiken dagger tightly to her breast. Tsubaki had tossed it to her before going outside.

As they ran down the haiden hallway, a stampede of horses was heard and they were coming closer, but it seemed as though half of them were trying to get away from something. But it seemed most of the Yakuza still had their goal in mind. Kikyo drew back her arrow and launched it with perfect aim. It struck a front horseman in the forehead and he tumbled off his horse where he then proceeded into getting stomped by the coming horses. Kikyo's adrenaline was kicking in and in the excitement she fumbled with her next arrow, just when she set it in, a Yakuza leaped over the wooden wall and into the hallway where he drew out a long and curved blade called a Tachi.

He snorted; he seemed more into a frisky mode, then in a killing one. "Come on, eh miko? Give me your goods and you'll live." He reached forward slowly, as if unsure of himself; he was after all young, younger than Kikyo herself, either sixteen or fifteen.

A disgusted look crossed Kikyo's face, but it was quickly replaced with humor. In a few seconds, Kaede observed her sister smacking the boy underneath the chin in a style she couldn't recognize, flipping him over upon the ground where upon she placed her foot unto his back, her bow tight against his neck.

"Please…Miko-sama…please…don't kill me…I was just lonely that's all…please." The boy pleaded, a few tears ran down his dusty face.

A look of pity replaced Kikyo's cold face. She took her foot off his back, "I shall let you go. You are young, why you would want to join such a group is none of my business, but it isn't too late to change your path in life. Go now, don't come back." The boy nodded franticly before running away, leaving his Tachi blade lying on the floor.

Instantly Kikyo focused her attention back unto the battle for more men were swinging over into the haiden hall. Kikyo blasted another arrow into a man's chest, who fell dead unto the floor, but soon she felt cornered, as the Yakuza crowded around her and her sister, Kaede. Kaede clutched her sister's red hakama desperately, who reached back to grasp an arrow, but found none. Kikyo growled under her breath and taking hold of Kaede's hand, they raced down the hallway, the Yakuza following closely behind.

But then there came a series of shrieks and screams, which caused Kikyo to turn around. A flicker of lighting danced across the sky casting shadows eerily upon the scene of dead bodies, a figure enveloped in shadow glanced at them darkly with his emerald eyes. His blood stained sword dripped profusely upon the wooden floor of the hallway before he sprung unto the wooden wall, gripping the beams, as if chancing to catch another glimpse before springing off and outside where the sounds of battle occurred.

"Mr. Kazuki!" Kaede screamed, ripping her hand from Kikyo's. She raced forward and grasped the edges of the wooden wall, pulling herself up into its shelf. She had to get to him, somehow, he needed help. He wasn't…himself.

Kikyo was stunned, "Kaede…" She gasped, how could that possibly be Kazuki? Kazuki was…was soft, distant, how could a man such as himself do such slaughtering? But then…Kikyo peered down at her bow. She did so. Kikyo winched, and ran forward, reaching for Kaede, but she pulled away.

"No! I have to do this!" Kaede exclaimed, jumping off and down unto the other side. She instantly ran off into the massive crowd, calling for Kazuki. Kikyo was frantic; she hurried as fast as she could through the corridor and out of the shrine. As if reflecting the mood of the situation, more lighting flickered across the sky and soon a drizzle began to pour. Dark clouds swept across the sky slowly, encasing the village in more gloom. Kikyo was now running through mud and dank, watery blood.

Suddenly a man of the Yakuza stepped into her right view, swinging an even larger Tachi then the young boy had before. Kikyo side-stepped him, speedily placing the bow above and down around his head. Putting the string of her bow against his neck, whereas she twisted the bow around, sending a chilling crack to ring in the air as she stepped pass him all in one motion. Picking up her bow from the dead body, she pushed her way through a gathering crowd of villagers that had stopped to watch a final fray of the remaining Yakuza…against only one man.

It seemed the villagers did not want to help out, either because they didn't like him, or because he was doing well on his own. It turned out to be Kazuki, slashing madly, striking down his enemies with the force of a cobra. The assumptions were correct, he was doing splendid, but the many looks reflected in the faces of the villagers showed that they already had a negative view of him that this just added to it.

After killing the last of them, Kazuki fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Even though he had other wounds, his old deadly mark was bothering him. Blood began to stream from it, as he grimaced, sputtering, "Haruka…" He glanced at all the dead bodies around him, feeling a bitter emotion pulsing through his heart, until a girl's voice wiped it clean.

"Miss Kaede?" A pained expression crossed his face.

"Mr. Kazuki!" Kaede screamed, pushing herself through the crowd. The rain had no effect on her. She was almost there; he was within her sight until some men held her back.

"Kaede-chan…" They mumbled, "It would be best if you stayed away. He's a madman."

"No!" Kaede shot back, tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. "That's not true!"

"Kaede, calm yourself." Came her older sister's voice. The villagers realizing who it was parted allowing a path for the priestess, Kikyo. Kaede quickly wiped away her eyes, "But…onee-sama…"

Kikyo shushed her, and then turned to the ground, eyeing them. "Believe what you want to believe, but we must at least have the decency to thank this man for helping us." She turned around to look at Kazuki and their eyes met, it was beyond description the tormented glimpse he gave her, before lowering his head to the ground. He caught sight of the tips of his hakama and sleeves soaking in the blood, but he made no move to get out of it.

The men bowed, muttering amongst themselves, while gazing at Kazuki. Kikyo felt a small temper rise within her, but keeping her complexion calm and stable, she stated, "I suggest you all leave this area, grab your wives and children and go home, we have a big day tomorrow." They men nodded in return, bowing once more, before sauntering back to the shrine to pick up their families and tell them everything was all right. Kikyo sighed, before turning her attention to Kazuki. He was still kneeling pathetically in the wet mud.

Kikyo looked over at Kaede, who was trembling with an urge to get to him. "Go." Kikyo said sadly, and instantly Kaede charged forward. She grasped him by the shoulders and shook him, "Kazuki-san! Kazuki-san!" Kazuki suddenly awoke from his thoughts and looked at her sorrowfully. Kaede hugged him, sobbing, but he pushed her away when the old wound on his shoulder opened up in a rage of blood. Kazuki let out a whimper and grasped it, his eyes watering.

"Mr. Kazuki!" Kaede exclaimed worriedly, shaking him, "Onee-sama!" She called franticly. Kikyo hurried over, examining the deadly thing with knowledgeable eyes.

"This is an evil wound; we must get you inside, Kazuki-san." Kikyo said, offering her hand to him. A look of pity swept her face, which made Kazuki irritated.

He stood up in a fit, growling at her, "I don't need your damned pity, priestess! Get away from me! You'll never understand! I don't even know why I bothered!"

Grasping his bleeding shoulder tightly, he stumbled away from them to a small, but tall wooden hut, which was open in the front. It was nearby the bells, which were ringed to get the attention of the kami. Surprisingly, he found himself in the shelter for the sacred water, which people used to wash their hands in an act of purification before entering the shrine. Overhead on the ceiling was a large, beautiful painting of a dragon and a phoenix, which was reflected in the waters of the big ceramic basin in front of him. The painting caught his eye so much that he stumbled on the platform that held the basin, his head and arms plunging into the sacred water.

Instantly one thought went through his mind, he would feel stinging pain surge through his body, as the sacred water would reveal his true form. It would probably neutralize or stun him so that he would be lying on the floor, defenseless until someone found him. Panic filled him, what if Kikyo found him, Kaede? But as he waited, he felt nothing happen. "What?" He wondered out loud.

He looked down, his reflection staring back up at him. He examined it more closely, the water…the water was supposed to turn dark from evil, or demonic aura, but it did nothing! The blood and water that dripped off his wet face and hair dissolved instantly in the pure water, so what did this all mean? Pondering on this, Kazuki suddenly realized that the ache in his reopened wound did not hurt as much anymore.

But it didn't last long for another wave of pain blasted through his body. It was so strong that Kazuki fell backwards, down unto the floor, where he tried to crawl back towards the entrance. Spurts of dark blood shot from the wound, as his body went through a convulsion. "Haruka…" He managed to speak, his eyesight wavering, "…why?" As if in reply, he suddenly felt a grip aroundhis heart.But it disappeared when he heard the faint steps of someone outside, Kikyo and Kaede appearing into his view. They both rushed into the building when they spotted him lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Mr. Kazuki!" Kaede yelled.

"Kikyo-sama…sorry…" He reached for her. For some reason, he realized now that the deepest reason for following her here was because she was a beacon to him, a candle in a dark world, even if he didn't let it on. He should have showed more respect.

Kikyo knelt down, taking hold of his arm, as she helped him up, "You idiot." But that was all she could say. She propped his arm around her shoulders and started to heave him back to her home. "Kaede…" Kikyo called, speaking between breaths, "Run home and get the herbs ready, make a salve, and get some bandages."

Kaede nodded, franticly running off down a path that cut through the shrine and out into an open area of grass, where few trees stood. Their minka home awaited there, it wasn't too far off, but dragging Kazuki that far would most likely wear Kikyo out, but she didn't care, she was determined to make it there.

She pushed forward; sweat glistening on her forehead, but soon swept away by the cooling effects of the rain. An ominous moon shone in the dark sky.

Stepping up to the engawa of their home, Kikyo, with a shaking hand pushed open the shoji doors before falling inside. Kazuki tumbled off her, his blood spattering onto the polished wooden floor. Kaede's scream echoed from within the home, as she rushed towards them both.

Kikyo waved her aside, even tired, she stood up and grabbed the rags from Kaede's hands. "Bring me hot water. Did you make the salve?" Kikyo asked sternly. She was not in a very good mood.

"Yes onee-sama." Kaede said, bowing before running off to fetch it.

Kikyo knelt down to examine Kazuki's condition. He was breathing heavily, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, but he kept mumbling words that she could not understand. Kikyo turned away, lighting a candle and setting it aside before getting back to him. Kaede soon returned with the water and salve, both in separate bowls.

Kikyo thanked her and told her to go into her room. Kaede was reluctant, but she nodded and left. Kikyo pulled Kazuki's kimono off so that she could see his wound better. Dipping a rag in the warm water, she worked on cleaning off the blood and sanitizing the wounds. She then began to apply the salve; she worked first on the lesser wounds, and then started to begin on the major one. On her first touch, it started to emit smoke, when she tried again a sharp prick shot up her arm.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "_This is demonic! This is a cursed wound, filled with hate and sorrow. Either he can't forgive himself, or something has latched on to him._" Kikyo focused and when she opened her eyes again, a shadowly form of a woman appeared near Kazuki. Kikyo's sacred powers were allowing her to see what could not be seen. The woman was cradling his head and whispering words into his ear, feeling Kikyo's eyes boring into her, she turned her head upward, her red eyes gleaming in anger.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "You demon of the undead, why do you torment him? Be gone!" She reached forward, touching the woman on her cheek. Kikyo's purification powers shot through her, but she did not disappear, though she appeared weak. Kikyo was amazed, "You have a strong will to remain here. What is your reason?"

The demon woman snarled at her, "Ha, you will soon understand, priestess!" A grin leaked unto her unruly face.

"What?" Kikyo asked, "What will I understand?" Her face twisted into anger, "Speak, before I send you into the lowest layer of hell!"

"You will know what it is to never let go of someone you devoted yourself to, who failed you, someone you care for to dismiss you. This wound bears my hatred, my love, and my grief, as well as being a symbol of a world that considers him abhorrence." She stroked his face, which made him groan in anguish.

"You injured him?" Kikyo snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Ha, it wasn't only me, priestess. A legion of your kind came and attacked our clan. The leader struck him down, my Kazuki nearly died." She smiled down at Kazuki, "I watched him suffer. I watched him go mad. I kept him company during his blood-stained journey and now he suddenly wants atonement? How weak. I will never allow that!" She snarled at Kikyo, "And it's all because of you."

"Me?" Kikyo blurted, her face intensified, but the demon did not reply, instead she turned her attention back to Kazuki.

Touching his bleeding wound, she murmured in his ears, "If you hate, it doubles, if you love, it triples…only by spilling blood without feeling, thoughtless, will it prolong your life. That is your destiny, my darling…" She lowered her head and placed a darkly kiss on his cheek.

Kikyo's eyes widened and in rage she sprang forward, slapping the demon woman back with a large purifying aura that flung sparks in every direction, "Back away, Yokai!" She screamed. She placed herself protectively in front of Kazuki's waning body, her eyes locked fully upon the undead spirit. The demon woman screeched, her body smoking, "Ugh! You foolish human! You'll meet your end soon enough! I'll be back…" She quickly faded into a dark corner of the room.

Kikyo hastily turned back to Kazuki, cleaning out the wicked wound; she tore through the bandages as fast as she could, her hands trembling. "Hold on, Kazuki-san." She mumbled, binding the dressings over his wounds and lacerations with exceptional skill. After checking that they were firmly done, Kikyo could only pray that he would live. He had lost a great amount of blood.

Many hours passed through the night, as Kikyo fought sleep. She watched Kazuki shiver although she had placed a great many blankets over his body, his eyes rolling under his lids. Kikyo felt great tension in his aura, as if he was fighting a great battle inside him. Often she had to get up to purify his wound or change wrappings, when her eyes drooped she got hot tea to drink. Only once did she hear Kaede creep through the halls, which at once Kikyo sent her off to bed.

At four in the morning, Kikyo heard Kazuki mumble something that caught her ear. "Haruka…Haruka…"

"Haruka?" Kikyo pondered out loud. She glanced back at the murky corner of the irori room, the one the demon woman had miraculously disappeared into. "Haruka…that must have been her name…" Kikyo sucked in a breath, "They must have been lovers. So it is possible…a demon and a human…" (Kikyo does not know that Kazuki is really a demon.) For some reason this was amusing to her and suddenly she began to laugh, but she was so drowsy, Kikyo seemed drunk than anything else. She reached for her tea she had put away, but she fell over, passing out unto the floor.

**Next Time On SWTS:**

_Kazuki regains his health quite quickly to everyone's amazement. Kikyo seems to be getting happier, but more distanced from him. The words '...yasha...' is heard muttering from her lips as she stares out into space one day. Kaede informs Kazuki of this half-demon called 'Inuyasha'. Has jealously occured? Winter is getting closer. Mistress Centipede tries to strike a deal with Kazuki. Tsubaki seems to be keeping an eye on him as well. Why is the 'New Moon' a perfect time for getting a Taka for Kaede, as well as being a fearful one? Is Kaede about to discover something Kazuki did not want seen at all?_


End file.
